Mysterious Strangers
by DarkDreamer2910
Summary: Jemma, is in her first year of high school, when she meets Rhys and his friends but, after awhile starts notices strange things and feels that they are keeping something from her A BIG something and as her feelings from Rhys intensify, she becomes entangled in his world that can only end one way. Her death. CHAPTERS REDONE AND POSTED! MORE CHAPTERS COMING SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Today I was a nervous wreck, it was my first day of high school and I've tried on outfit after outfit but, I decided on a light blue tank top, that has lace on the neck line with my black skinny jeans, a thin black cardigan and a pair of flats. Moving on to makeup and hair, my dark brown hair was dry, so I left it down and ran the straighter through it. With my makeup, I put on some black eyeliner on my eyelid that stretched into a point at the end to make my blue eyes stand out and wore some cherry coloured lip gloss.

After I finished getting ready I sent a text to my best friend Austin, to meet me at my house in 15 minutes. Austin and I have been friends for years. He has lightly tanned skin with black sort of brown hair and blue eyes just like his mother. On the first day of kindergarten, I was sitting by myself in the corner scared when Austin walked up and introduced himself to me, from then until now, he's been my only friend. We are pretty much the same, shy but, energetic, love skate boarding, listen to all types of music, read a lot of the same books, like almost all the same foods.

Before leaving my house, I grabbed my shoes I used of skate boarding just in case Austin brought his board. When I looked out the window I saw him walking up the pathway to my front door.

"Where's your board" I asked opening the door.

"I think my brother hid it on me." He said clearly angry.

"All right, I'll leave my behind then." I said over my shoulder while walking over to put my shoes back on the rack and my board back in the hall closet.

"So, are you scared?" he asked me stepping inside.

"Not really." I lied.

"You suck at lying." He said. It was true though, I really did suck at lying my face always gives me away.

"Whatever, let's go." I said, pulling him out the door.

School was only 10 minutes away from my house which was really great though we would have been there fast with our boards. Austin and I talked about our classes, we only had 3 out of 4 classes together, so I was going to be alone in my math class. Even though school didn't start until 9:30, I wanted to get there earlier so I could see where all my classes were so I wouldn't get lost.

It was just after 9 o'clock when we got to the school, we walked inside and I was shocked at how big this place was, I looked around at everything and I smiled a little. The floors were a dark grey stone like tile and the walls were a light grey colour with cases that held trophies and pictures, old football gear and other things I didn't have time to look at. I looked to my right and saw the hallway where there was lockers and I think class room door ways with people standing in groups laughing and hugging each other. I turned my head left and saw it was pretty much the same thing but I noticed stairs that went up, so I looking up I saw just above us was a landing that went across to I'm guessing more classrooms on the second floor.

"This place is pretty cool isn't it?" Austin asked me turning my attention to him.

"Yes, it's insane." I said a little excited but still really scared.

"Well, let's go find our classrooms." He said taking out the piece of paper with the classroom numbers on it.

"Sounds good to me." I said while we headed down the left hallway.

We managed to find all the rooms we had to be in just before we had to go to our first class. Science. Lucky for us we got to sit beside each other, so we talked the whole hour since we only got handed papers and talked about what the class is going to be like and the different topics we were going to cover this year. It was great, no work on the first day, I hoped it was like this for all the other classes. When the class ended I was starting to feel calmer then things morning.

We walked to our history class but, weren't so lucky this time as we had to be seated with someone else. I did bother talking to the girl next to me, she didn't look at all friendly. We got handed more paper and the teacher went on and on talking about classroom rules. So far I really didn't like this woman. She was older with hair starting to turn grey. She wore really big glasses and really ugly dress that went past her knees. I couldn't wait to leave for our we lunch period next and I was really hungry.

Finally it was over and Austin and I were together walking out of the room. I had thrown out the rest of my apple as we walked in the into the space where we first entered the school I looked up for a split second and noticed four people looking over the landing on the second floor.

First was a girl, she was short, probably short than my five foot three inches. Her black hair that was cut just below her shoulders and her dark eyes had caught the light just right turning them a lighter brown, it was pretty with her pale skin. She wore a blue dress that looked skin-tight with sleeves that went down to her elbows. She was standing next to a guy holding his hand. He was so much taller than her, he was pale with blond hair that swept the to right side with blue eyes I think. He was wearing a white t-shirt that hung a little off his skinny body and grey jeans. He was laughing at something the guy next to him said. He looked almost the same but with darker hair and was wearing a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans. Another girl was standing with them. She was tall with long bright red hair wearing black leggings and a grey tank top with a black cardigan like mine. She was staring at someone I couldn't get a clear view of.

"Are you listening to me?" Austin said breaking me out of my focus on them.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" I asked embarrassed.

"Where do you want to sit?" he asked.

"Anywhere, but could we go upstairs for a second I want to make sure I know where my math class is." I asked him knowing he was going to say yes.

"Sure." He said.

We went left to the stairs and walked up, I really wanted to see what the fifth person looked like out of the group but, I would never tell Austin that. I had just stepped on the top step when my phone went off in my pocket so I took it out of my pocket, not watching where I was going. I seen "Mom" on the screen and put it quickly back into my pocket. Taking a step forward I slammed into something hard making me stumble back when two strong hands grabbed both of my arms to keep me from falling backwards. Grabbing a hold of the leather jacket sleeve I steady myself and I looked up scared a little, but that's when I saw him.

He was tall and wide from all the muscles under his clothes with dark black hair that was cut short and gelled into a point in the front. His eyes were a soft colour blue and with red lips formed into a hard-line as he stared down at me. It was like I was in a trance as I stared at this very gorgeous man. After what felt like forever I snapped out of it feeling really embarrassed I let go of his sleeve and he left go of my arms when the two boys and two girls I'd seen earlier walked up behind him.

"I'm sorry." I said quietly and blushing.

"Don't worry about it." He said in a deep voice.

They all walked past me without another word and I watched them all walked down the stairs when the tall boy I walked into glanced back up at me before I could look away. I could feel my face heating up as I blushed as he stared before heading out of sight.

"That was interesting." Austin said making me jump.

"You scared me!" I said a little loud.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"I wonder who that guy is." I said to Austin feeling really curious.

"I don't know but, he seems strange." He said.

"How do you know if he's strange?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't." He said shrugging

"Exactly, now let's go." I said walking off to our class room.

The period dragged on but, all I could think about was that guy and his friends. Austin rambled on not knowing I wasn't paying attention. The bell rang and I walked out the door knowing I was going to be alone this class. I was sad and kind of scared but, Austin promised he would be waiting for me when it was over. As I walked through the hall I saw the dark-haired girl and the red-head. They were laughing about something when the dark haired girl saw me. Soon after her friends also looked my way. They watched me carefully as I walked by them not saying anything. Walking through the door of the class room I looked down the hall and seen five pairs of eyes all looking into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week of school is now over and starting the second week. After a boring weekend of sleeping in until noon, it's now back to waking up at 7:30. As I got up I caught sight of myself in my mirror and was horrified. There was sleep in the corners of my eyes, my hair was going in every direction and what was left of my eyeliner and mascara was making dark smudges under my eyes. Feeling so thankful for showers, I went to the bathroom to take one.

After I was done, I grabbed the smaller towel and wrapped it around my head to soak up some of the water left in my hair. Then grabbed my bigger towel and wrapped it around my body. It was a cold walk from the bathroom to my bedroom mostly because my mother left the window in the hallway slightly open. Once I got into my bedroom I walked over to my closet to pick out something to wear.

I picked out a black tank top, with a blue button up shirt and dark blue jeans. Before I got dressed I walked over to my makeup table to blow dry my hair and to put makeup on. Once my hair way dry, I noticed it had a little curliness to it so I left it the way it was. I grabbed some light brown eye shadow and some eyeliner and mascara put some blush on with light pink lip-gloss. After I got dressed I looked in my mirror and rolled up the sleeves of my shirt just under my elbows and didn't bother buttoning it up.

I had half an hour before school so I texted Austin to start heading to my house with his skate board. I ran down my stairs and got everything I needed for my classes and grabbed an apple to eat on the way to school. Five minutes later Austin was knocking on my front door. Picking up my bag double checking through it to make sure I had everything I needed.

"Hey Austin." I said opening the door.

"Ready to go?" He asked

"Yeah, just let me grabbed my board." I said putting on my shoes.  
I walked over to the hall closet, grabbed the board and we left for school. It didn't take long to get there with the boards, which was really great sometimes I wish I could ride them around the school hallways but, I know it isn't allowed. Lucky for us Austin and I had lockers right next to each other but, we also had Austin's new friend Caleb right next to us.

Caleb is all right I guess. He's smart, funny, not really good-looking but extremely nice. Caleb has a really round face with a mouth somewhat to big for it. His hair is really short and a light colour brown. The glasses he wore made his hazel eyes look really big and he had really high-pitched voice. Austin and Caleb get along really well it's almost surprising.

"Well, I'm going to head to class I'll see you both there." I said to them before walking away.

"Sounds good." Austin said.

"See you soon." Caleb said with a big smile.

I turned around and started walking down the hall to my class. Not really paying attention to where I was walking I ended up walking into someone. After realizing who I walked into I regretted it immediately.

"I'm so sorry." I said to one of the girls that were with the guy I walked into a week ago.

"Don't worry about it." Said the small girl with black hair.

"All right," I said feeling awkward and embarrassed.

"My name is Dakota and this is Ellie." She said pointing to the girl with red-head beside her.

"I'm Jemma, its nice to meet you." I said smiling.

"We have to leave, bye Jemma." The girl Ellie said looking somewhat annoyed.

"Bye." I said.

I went to my class after that and sat down to waiting for Austin to walk into the classroom. Austin and Caleb walked into class shortly after I sat down, they were laughing and smiling I actually felt kind of jealous but, it was good that he had a guy to hang out with. They both split up and went to their seats. Austin smiled at me when he sat down and took out his text-book.

"So, who were you talking to in the hallway?" He asked me.

"You saw that?" I asked.

"Yes." He said

"Just two girls, named Dakota and Ellie." I said

"Are they nice?" He asked.

"Dakota seems to be, I'm not sure about Ellie though." I told him truthfully.

"I see." He said with a smile.

I was about to say something but, class was starting now. Our teacher signed us so much work it going to take a year to finish. Austin and I complained the whole time we worked but, the class ended and I couldn't be happier. We left to the next class and that one seemed to go a lot slower. Finally it was our lunch break.

"We should go outside, I want to ride my board." I said to Austin as I heard my name being called.

"Jemma! Over here!" I looked up and saw Dakota smiling and waving me over.

"I'll be right back," I told him As I turned to walk down the hall.

"Hello Dakota." I said when I reached her.

"Hey Jemma." She said smiling big.

"Is there something you wanted?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yes, I want to introduce you to my friends." She said point behind her.

When I looked over her shoulder, I saw four people staring at me. They looked curious, shocked and angry. I could feel the blush heat up my face before I could look away from them. Just then Dakota grabbed my hand and pulled me towards her friends. As she pulled me over, it felt like my hand was going to break from the grip she had on it. Finally we got over to them and she let go. I pulled my hand up to my chest and held it there.

"Everyone this is Jemma." She said with a smile.

"Hello." I said blushing.

"Jemma this is my boyfriend Mason." She said pointing to the blond boy.

"Hello." He said with a smile.

"This is Ian." She said as he waved.

"Hi." I said with a smile.

"You already met Ellie." She said

"I'm Rhys." The boy who helped me said.

"Hello." I said.  
He didn't say anything back instead he just stared at me and I stared back. As I looked at him I could feel something like a pull in my chest that I've never felt before. I could tell people were staring at us from all around. So I looked away from him and back at Dakota. She was smiling but sort of confused about what was happening.

"I should really get back to my friend." I said to her glancing over at Rhys through the corner of my eye.

"All right, I'll see you later." She before pulling me in for a hug.

"For sure." I said a little uncomfortable.

When she let go I slowly walked over to Austin a little ways down the hall. He was standing with Caleb and they both looked very confused. Once I reached them I looked back, Ellie was yelling at Dakota and Mason. Ian was talking to Rhys who was looking at me. I blushed again and looked away, Austin caught everything giving me a funny look before we walked off.

When our lunch break was over we went to class, I couldn't stop thinking about that pulling feeling in my chest when I looked at Rhys. I stopped thinking about everything and couldn't wait for school to be over so Austin and I could go to the skate park. I did all my work and soon enough class was over and I walked to my next class alone.

I never liked math but, the stuff we were working on was surprisingly easy. Our teacher was talking about really random things for the whole class so I stopped paying attention. I thought about Dakota and how nice she was to me for no reason at all. I hoped her and I would end up being friends. Unaware of what time it was I ended up getting like life scared out of when the bell rang so I packed up my things and left the room to wait for Austin.

"I hate not having every class together." He said when he reached me.

"I know, so are we going to the skate park? I asked him.

"Not right now, I have to go home first." He said a little disappointed.

"That's fine, lets go to our lockers." I said pulling him with me as I walked down the hall.

I looked around of Dakota but, I didn't see her as we walked down stairs. Once we got to our lockers I opened it and grabbed my board. After he got his we left for home. I looked around outside when something caught my eye. It was Rhys looking at me with a small smile.


	3. Chapter 3

After we left school my mind was so distracted, Austin kept having to ask me question, three times over before I actually answered him. I felt so bad but, Rhys had my full attention. There was something about him from the first time we met, I just knew somehow he would be important to me. After I spent a few hours with Austin, I had to leave. My mom would be home soon and I really wanted to see her.

"Mom, are you home yet?" I called as I closed the door behind me.

"Mom?" I called again but, still no answer.

Since she had to travel a lot with her job she was never home. So, I spent the night by myself like always after I ate and did my homework I tried settling into bed to fall asleep but, once again my mind was consumed by Rhys and his friends. When I first saw them I thought they were totally fascinating and now I think there's something more about them but, soon after my mind started to blacken and my eyes closed as fell into a dreamless sleep.

I was woken up by my phone ringing from the alarm I set. Knowing I would have crazy bed head and makeup all over the place so I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once I was clean and awake, I got out and wrapped myself a towel. Walking down the hall to my room after getting out of a warm shower really sucks but, it was warmer in my room. After I got ready I sent Austin text and told him no boards today because I wanted to wear my flats.

Once he showed up we walked to school, it was a short walk and once we were on the school grounds I looked around and saw Rhys, Dakota and her boyfriend walking towards the front door. I saw Dakota pause and look slightly behind her and tap Rhys on the shoulder, he also looked back slightly at me. Unfortunately Austin saw everything and gave me a weird look.

"What was that all about?" He asked me.

"I don't know exactly." I said very uncomfortable.

"Are you going to find out?" He asked.

"Maybe, I don't know." I said.

He didn't talk after that I guess he caught on that I didn't want to talk anymore about it. I felt a small tap on my shoulder that scared me so bad that I almost jumped out of my skin. As my heart pounded inside my chest, I turned around and saw Dakota with her boyfriend standing behind me. She was smiling while Mason I think that was his name was a little concerned.

"Sorry for that, I didn't think I would scare you." Dakota said.

"It's all right, I'll be fine, so what's up?" I asked.

"Well, all of us were wondering if you would care to join us for lunch?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Sure." I said.

"Great, see you later." She said.

I watched as she walked away pulling Mason along with her seeming very happy and excited. I felt excited I would be closer to Rhys, I felt my heart flutter inside my chest when I thought about us hanging out. I totally forgot Austin was standing there when he cleared his throat to get my attention.

"So, I see I'm going to be by myself today?" He said glumly.

"You have Caleb." I said with a smile.

"True but, it's just different." He said.

"Yeah well, we need to get to class." I said changing the subject.  
We walked down the hallway and stopped at our lockers to grab everything we need and walked into the classroom. After class was over it was on to the next one and I hoped it would go by fast. I watched the clock the whole class and started fidgeting with the curls in my hair hoping I would look all right. After the bell rand, I grabbed my stuff and walked out with Austin by my side.

"Hey Jemma!" A voice I knew all to well called.

"Hey Dakota." I said as many people in the hallway stared at us.

"Are you ready to go? Everyone's waiting." She said as people watch her grab my hand and pull me with her.

"Bye Austin." I said before he was out of sight.

As we walked to my locker she didn't let go of my hand but, did when I had to open my locker, everyone was staring at us but, it didn't matter much to me. I started thinking about what she said about are you ready to go and I wasn't sure what that meant.

"So what did you mean about being ready to go?" I asked her.

"We are going go hanging out in the park but if you don't want to come that's okay." She said.

"No of course I'll come but, I've never skipped class before." I said quietly.

"Don't worry you'll be fine." She said as we walked to the front doors.

Once we were outside I started to feel nervous, I saw Rhys, the two boys and Ellie standing by two cars. They were all talking to each other but, when Ellie pointed over to us they all stopped and stared. Dakota had my arm locked with hers and she was smiling big at everyone. When we reached the cars everyone was silent until Ian I think spoke up.

"All right, so who's going with who?" He asked.

"Let her go with Rhys, Dakota and Mason." She sneered.

"Jemma, would you like to sit it in the front or back?" Mason asked me.

"I'll sit in the front so you two can sit together." I said.

Rhys unlocked the door not saying anything while we all got in. I felt a little awkward sitting there with him so close but, when I looked back at Dakota she gave me a smile so I relaxed a little. We left the parking lot with Ian and Ellie following behind us. It was quiet until Dakota spoke up.

"Sorry for Ellie being rude, that's not like her." She said to me.

"It's fine." I said softly.

"I don't know what's gotten into her but, she needs to knock it off." Rhys said looking into the rear-view mirror.

"Just don't listen to her Jemma." Mason said from the backseat.

"All right," I said.

"Is there anything you want to listen to?" Rhys asked looking over at me.

"No, you pick." I said turning my head also catching his eyes studying my face.

"All right." He smiled.

It took 10 minutes to drive to the park. I stretched as i stepped onto the pavement while everyone else got out of the cars and went to go sit. Ian and Ellie sat on a bench far enough away from the rest of us, Dakota and Mason sat on the grass while Rhys and I sat on this stone ledge that was a few inches off the ground where Mason and Dakota sat cuddling with each other.

"I didn't think you would come today." Rhys said to me.

"Why not?" I asked curious.

"I thought you would have wanted to stay with that guy your always with." He said looking at Dakota and Mason who were laughing like crazy.

"No, I told Dakota I would come with you all." I said.

"Well, I'm glad you did." He smiled.

"I don't see what's so great about her." I heard Ellie say to Ian.

"Don't be rude." He said back to her.

When I looked at Rhys he wasn't happy at all, and Ian looked back over to us and gave me an apologetic look. Slowly Rhys stood up and held out his hand for me to take. Everyone was looking at us now but, I reached for it and put my hand in his and pulled me up and walked off the rock ledge.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" He asked.

"Sure." I said and we walked off.

We walked all the way to the other side of the park and sat down on one of the benches, I pulled both of my legs up and wrapped my arms around them. He watched what I did and turned to face me before speaking.

"So I was wondering if we could hang out like this again sometime?" Rhys asked me.

"Of course." I said smiling.

"And I promise, you won't miss the any school the next time." He laughed.

"Okay good." I laughed with him.

I forgot about my phone until my text tone sounded from my pocket. I blushed and pulled my phone out and saw I had many texts from Austin.

**"Where are you? Class has started already."**  
**~ Austin**

"Is something wrong?" Rhys asked me.

"No, just people wondering where I am." I said putting the phone back in my pocket not answering the him.

"Don't worry, you'll be in class all day tomorrow." He said.

We sat there for a while talking about music, hobbies and places we wanted to see. He was surprised by the fact that I love to skate board and asked me to teach him to which I agreed. We talked for about an hour and a half before Dakota walked up to us. I was surprised to see her alone, Mason must have stayed with the others.

"So, we're going to get a ride with Ellie and Ian, is that alright." She asked us.

"Go ahead, would you like me to drive you home or back to school?" He asked turning towards me.

"Home please." I said slightly happy.

"Okay well bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow Jemma." She smiled before walking off.

"Bye." I said.

"She really likes you, she thinks your great." Rhys said to me.

"I like her too, she's awesome." I told him.

"I'll tell her you said so but, let's get you home." He said putting his hand out for me to take it.

I did and we walked back to the car, I didn't realize how far we actually went until we had to walk back. When we finally made it back to the car everyone was gone so, Rhys unlocked the doors and we both climbed in. Today actually turned out great, I knew Austin was going to get mad but, oh well.

"Do you need to pick up anything from school?" Rhys asked me.

"Nope." I said.

I gave him my address and we got to my house sooner than I wanted but, it was good to be home. I could tell my mom wasn't home yet so I guess it would be all right if I asked him if he wanted to come in.

"You can come in if you'd like?" I asked.

"Sure." He said pulling into my drive way.

We got out and walked up the steps to my front door, once I unlocked the door and stepped inside Rhys followed shortly after and looked around. We walked into my living room when I heard someone knock on the door. I told Rhys I'd be right back and went to answer the door.

"Hello Austin." I said with a smile.

"Hey." He said looking at me for a short second then looking behind me.

"Who are you?" Austin asked bitterly.

"Rhys." He answered.


	4. Chapter 4

It's had been a few weeks since Austin and I had our big blow out in my living room and I'm still really pissed off. Who does he think he is coming over to my house yelling at me and being such a jerk to Rhys that he felt so uncomfortable he left. After apologizing to Rhys over and over, we've hung out a lot more. Sometimes we hangout at my house if my mom isn't home or we go to the park, even last week we went to the movies with Dakota and Mason. Since we were spending so much time together Dakota has asked me so many times if we are dating but, truth is I don't know what we are.

Today was a school so I put on my usual makeup with my hair in a ponytail and chose to wear a purple long sleeve shirt with black skinny jeans. I said goodbye to my mom knowing she would be gone before I got home and walked out the door where Rhys was leaning against the passenger side door waiting for me. I could feel my heart flutter in my chest when he smiled at me.

"Good morning." He said moving away from the door and opening it.

"Good morning to you too." I said getting in.

"Ready for another boring day of school?" he asked winking at me when he got in.

"Not at all." I laughed.

"So I was wondering, would you want to go out of town with all of us this weekend?" He asked as we drove out of the driveway.

"Where are you going exactly?" I questioned.

"Ian has a summer-house almost two hours out for town. We haven't been there in a while and since it's going to be nice we decided to go ." He said glancing at me.

"Are you sure you want me to come?" I asked.

"Yes, why wouldn't we?" he asked confused.

"Ellie." I said.

"Don't worry about her, if she has a problem with you coming she can take it up with me." He said.

"I have to ask my mom first but, sure I'll go." I smiled.

"Great, Dakota's going to be ecstatic." He said laughing.

By that time we got to school everyone was waiting for us. Rhys told them I was going with them to Ian's summer-house, Dakota was like Rhys said she would be ecstatic. She started making a bunch of plans and things for all of us to do before looking up at Mason who was smiling at her then me and I was surprised that Ian seemed pleased that I was going but, Ellie was not. She stomped away from all of us and walked into the school. Rhys rolled his eyes and put his arm around me making my heart beat painfully in my chest as the rest of us walked into school. Dakota pulled at my ponytail as a way of getting my attention.

"We're going to have so much fun, you better bring your bikini." She squealed.

"How do you know I even have a bikini?" I asked her.

"Every girl does and I seen a couple in your closet." She said guiltily

"All right, are you still coming over tonight?" I asked her.

"Of course I am." she said shocked that I had to ask.

"What are you girls doing tonight?" Mason asked.

"Girl things." Dakota said winking at me.

Girl things meant we were going to talk about Rhys, while see pawed her way through my closet, eating pizza actually it would be me eating pizza since I noticed they didn't eat anything which was really strange but, of the past couple weeks I've seen a lot of things that were strange. They don't eat, some days they look really tired and worn out but totally better the next day and things they say like how Ellie is always saying that I'm a danger and made her hungry. I always knew there was something different about them and i'd racked my brain trying to figure out the mystery they were and after a while it just didn't matter to me. I was happy with they way things are and I didn't want to change that.

When the bell finally rung we all said goodbye and parted ways to go to our classes but, after stopping off at my locker to grab my stuff I walked into classroom late interrupting my teacher speaking. After giving me a disapproving look she went back to talking about picture day or whatever and I sat down beside Austin quietly. I'd caught him trying to say something to me but, he would look over opening his mouth before closing it and deciding not too. My phone dinged in my pocket but, I kept still trying not to alert the teacher that it was mine.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Austin asked starling me.

"Not right now." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you and being a complete jerk, it wasn't right and I'm sorry I made Rhys leave." He said looking ashamed.

"Its fine." I said back.

"I've missed you." He told me with a sad look on his face.

"I've missed you too." I said surprised that I actually did miss him.

"Do you want to do something his weekend?" He asked.

"I'm actually going out-of-town this weekend." I told him.

"Really where?" He asked surprised.

"Ian's summer-house." I told him.

"Who's Ian?" He said confused.

"A friend of Rhys', all of us are going." I said.

"Oh well when you get back then." He said trying to smile but I could tell he was disappointed.

When class ended I grabbed all my things and found Rhys and Dakota standing outside the door waiting for me. Austin walked by us with his head down when Dakota pulled me in for a hug but, I was taken off guard when she let go and push me into Rhys' arms. I could tell by the look of his face he was taken off guard just like I was but, laughed it off and hugged me. I felt Goosebumps all over my body as his arms wrapped around me. My face was getting hot which meant I was blushing.

They both walked me to my next class and Dakota was yelling at me for not answering her to which I explained I was in class and would have gotten my phone taken away. I said goodbye to them and went into my next class. I kept thinking about my reaction when Rhys hugged me I was falling for him big time but, I was scared, what if he wasn't feeling what I was. I was pulled out of thought by my teacher asking for the answer but, I had no idea what we were talking about. So I sat there embarrassed.

Our lunch hour and last two classes flew by in a bur so when the bell had rung I rushed out of the class room to go to my locker to meet Dakota. Shortly after, Rhys and Mason walked up asking where Dakota was when she appeared beside me putting her arm through mine as we walked off. It was an interest car ride, Rhys and Mason talked pulling pranks on Dakota and I this weekend then Dakota would start threatening them and I would start laughing. Pulling into my driveway Dakota kissed Mason goodbye and go out right after I did.

"Those boys are trouble when they're together." Dakota said as we walked up the stairs to my room.

"I can only imagine." I said.

"So, lets find some things to pack. Oh and you're sharing a room with Rhys." She said like it wasn't a big deal.

"What?" I said confused.

"Yeah, You and Rhys, Me and Mason and Ian is with Ellie." She said.

"Should I feel nervous?" I asked her.

"You'll be fine I promise." She told me before going through my clothes.

"Does he want to share a room with me?" I asked her embarrassed.

"Of course, he's crazy for you and you have to bring the hot pink bikini, it's so cute." She said.

"What do you mean he's crazy for me?" I asked surprised.

"He likes you a lot and you should bring a lot of shorts and more of those long sleeves you have like that one you're wearing." She said.

"He actually likes me?" I said shocked.

"Yes, that's why Ellie doesn't like you because you have his heart and she wants it." She told me.

"That actually explains a lot." I said understanding everything now.

"Yes, and we are leaving Friday morning, is that all right?" She asked me.

"Yes, I just have to tell my mom to call in." I told her.

"She will let you go right?" She asked a little upset over the possibility she could say no.

"Yes, I just can't tell her that the guys are going to be there." I said.

"Good idea." She said smiling.

After find out Rhys likes me I swear my heart was going to break through my chest and I was going to be sharing a room with in 2 days. I could have asked for a better way to spend a weekend. Dakota was a little confused that I didn't realize that Rhys liked me sooner. So after I was packed and we went to the living to watch movies and talk. Later on through the second movie I heard a small knock on my door and got up to answer it.

"Hello Mason." I said with a smile.

"Hello Jemma, I've come to take my girlfriend back." He said laughing.

"I'm here." She said with her bag in her hand.

They kissed once and said goodbye. Closing the door I decided it was time for bed so I changed and picked out what I was going to wear tomorrow and as soon as my head hit my pillow I was a sleep instantly.


	5. Chapter 5

I was so happy to be finally on the road, it took Wednesday night and all of Thursday for me to convince my mom to let me go with them, even though I feel like the worlds worst daughter for lying to her about it just being a girls weekend but, to be with Rhys all weekend would be a dream. Rhys was all smiles when I practically ran out my door. Thankfully we had a long way to go still so I was grateful to spend some alone time with him.

"Not that I mind but, where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all left last night." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry you has to wait." I said feeling bad.

"Don't be, it was nice not to have them around." He said with a wink.

I laughed and plugged my phone in to play music. I searched for a while and picked the song Magnets by Disclosure. Rhys had taken my phone to scroll through my music library until he found something he liked and started singing along.

I looked at the clock time was going by fast and I started getting nervous as we were almost there. Houses started disappearing and all that was around was forest and open fields. With a left hand turn we were now on dirt road with no entrances to other people homes or camps. We turned a left and right a few times until I seen there was an opening in the trees that we drove through. First thing that caught my eye was the lake, it was clam without a single wave and with the sun shining on it, it almost made it look glass, it was breath-taking.

When Rhys parked that car I set my eye on this beautiful, 3 story house made of wood and stone, totally hypnotized I got out of the car slowly. A painted grey staircase that started where we were parked and lead to a porch that wrapped around the second floor with a wall of glass above it. Rhys tapped me on the shoulder and looked like he was trying hard not to laugh at me. I blushed and heard Dakota squeal and come bolting down the stairs.

"Jemma! You're finally here!" She said with complete excitement.

"I told you I was coming." I laughed as she grabbed me a pulled me into a hug.

"We are going to have so much fun!" She said still not letting go of me.

"Dakota, I can't breathe." I huffed out.

"Sorry!" She said letting go of me.

"It's fine." I laughed.

"Well, let's go. I have a lot to show you." She said pulling me away from Rhys.

"Wait, I have to get my stuff." I said trying to pull away from her.

"Rhys will put it in the room for you." She said pulling me up the stairs.

"One of these days you're going to break my hand." I said to her.

"Sorry, I keep forgetting how breakable you are." She said letting go.

When we walked inside I was breathless, the walls varied in colours of greys and blues. I looked around and saw the kitchen, the most amazing kitchen. Everything was stainless steel with dark counter tops and grey cabinets, It looked like it wasn't even used. The floor was very dark colour hardwood that reached all the way to a balcony that ended in the middle of the room. I walked over reached out a placed my hands on the smooth wood and looked down. There was a huge drop off to the first level that also had dark hardwood floors and walls of grey and blue. I looked around wondering how I would get down there when on the far right hand side was a landing with stairs going up and down.

"Are you coming?" Dakota asked just as Rhys walked in.

"Yes." I said running over to her.

"It's amazing isn't it?" She asked with a huge smile.

"It's incredible, I would totally live here." I said as we descended down the stair case.

"You would have to ask Ian about that." She laughed.

"Maybe I will." I smiled.

When we reached the bottom of the stairs there was a hallway going right just like the one on the second floor it went on a few feet before turning left and disappearing. The living room was a descent size with a huge flat screen TV mounted on the wall above an old looking stop fire place. The beautiful all glass table sitting in the middle of the room with leather couches and chairs all around it. Behind me there was a door way leading into another room that I couldn't get a clear view of. It was in the middle of the stair case and wall where the fire place was and directly above the door way where the kitchen ended was a wall with pictures covering the empty space between the first and second floor.

"What's in there?" I asked.

"That's the boys gaming room and where we put our movies." She told me.

"I knew I smelt something." Ellie said leaning against one of the couches.

"Ellie." Dakota said glaring at her.

"Hi Ellie." I said giving her a small wave.

"Hello." She said.

"Come on, there's a lot more to see." Dakota said locking my arm with hers.

We went back up stairs but, this time all the way up to the third floor. I was a little confused about what Ellie said, about smelling something and what Dakota said about me being breakable. As I walk mindlessly up stairs, I noticed one of the doors was open with my bag sitting on the bed. I walked into the room without thinking, I looked around the closet was right across of the bed and on the right side of the bedroom door, a large bed with black and white bedding and on the left side of the bed was a bay window.

"This is yours and Rhys floor." Dakota said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Rhys get this floor, Mason and I get the bottom floor and Ian and Ellie have the middle floor, it's where all our bedrooms are." She explained.

"Great." I said with a smile.

"Now get your bikini on, we're going outside!" She told me just before leaving me to change.

With my bikini on, i pulled a long sleeve shirt over me before walking out of the room and heading down stairs. With Dakota no where in sight i walked across the kitchen and out the side door. Walking across the side of the house i turned the corner and looked around once more and couldn't believe where I was, never have I seen a house this fantastic and the beautiful view it had of the open lake. Dakota was leaning over the railing before she turned her head to me. I could hear people laughing and water splashing as we turned and headed down the stairs to the lake.

Rhys saw me and ran out of the water smiling like a fool. He laughed and threw me over his shoulder and went back into the water. When he put me down and splashed me. Figuring out that I was going to splash him back he dove under and was gone. I looked around really confused as everyone laughed and played around when I looked out and saw Rhys was further away then possible in the time he was under water. No one could get that far without coming up for air. My head was spinning with confusion.

"Jemma come on!" Dakota yelled.

"Coming!" I said back.

I dove under and made my way slowly over to them when something sharp cut my arm. Breaking the surface and standing up I studied my arm. There was a trail of blood going down my arm and leaking into the water. Everything had gone silent very quickly so when I lifted my head I was confused by what i seen. They all looked like they had turned to stone as they stared at me hungrily before looking at Ellie. She started to break out of the stillness and I swear her eyes went a different colour before she took off towards me. They all ran at her but, got out of the way and raced through the water at an impossible rate. I couldn't do anything but, stand there in shock. Rhys screamed at me to run but, I was paralyzed. I didn't even have time to blink before Ellie was standing in font of me now, nostrils flaring, eyes red and her teeth lengthening. By the time they grabbed her it was too late.


	6. Chapter 6

I could hear the muffled voices of people scream at each other as I drifted in and out of consciousness, unable to actually make out what they were saying but, one voice stood out the most. Rhys. I laid weightless in his arms as he carried me through out the house. He whispered for me to stay with him over and over, his voice full of panic and fear. I wanted to tell him I'm here and that I'm not going anywhere but, words were impossible to form. The exhaustion got way to much for me to handle slowly my blurry vision started going dark until I fully entered the darkness that surrounded me.

When my eyes opened I was unable to register where I was but, as they scanned every inch of the room I remembered. I was at Ian's summer-house in the bedroom Rhys and I would share. I tried to sit up but, the dizziness and fatigue wouldn't let me. I rolled over to my side so I could see out the window. It was pitch black outside, the only light came from a lamp sitting on the bedside table next to me. I tried to remember what happened but, my mind was all still pretty hazy, the only thing that I remember what Rhys voice telling me to stay with him. I loud BANG coming from the downstairs that made me jump, it sounded like glass shattering along with someone pulling their first through drywall and that's when the yelling started.

"What the hell was that for?!" A voice sounding like Ellie shrieked.

"You know exactly what that was for." Rhys' loud voice boom through the entire house.

"How many times do I need to apologize!" She screamed.

"You're lucky that I had just enough time to save her or I swear I would have ripped you apart!" Rhys yelled back.

"You would wouldn't you? You would kill everyone here just to make sure she wouldn't be in danger!" Ellie yelled, just as another thing shattered.

"All right that's enough! Stop destroying my house!" Ian yelled at them.

"Ian's right, Ellie go take a walk and Rhys, go check on Jemma." Dakota said calmly.

Everything was quiet until a door slammed shut, making me jump once again. Rhys, Dakota and Mason talked to each other to low for me to here. Slowly the words were sinking into me, as I sat up really confused. What did Ellie mean? Why would Rhys kill them to make sure I was safe? Why would Rhys kill anyone? I was so confused, everything swirled around my mind replacing the dizziness with a headache. I put my face in my hands when someone clearing their throat made my head snap up.

"Rhys?" I said

"Yes." He said stepping into the room.

"What was all the yelling and stuff about?" I asked.

"Just Ellie getting on my nerves." He said trying to avoid the subject.

"Right." I said.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I'm all right, I don't really know what happened." I said trying to remember.

Rhys looked so upset and I didn't know what I could do, so slowly making sure I wasn't dizzy, I pushed the blankets off me, noticing I was in my black long-sleeved shirt with a pair of the shorts I packed. Throwing my legs over the side of the bed, I moved closer to Rhys, wrapping my arms around him. He was hesitant at first but, relaxed and put one of his strong arms under both my legs with his other arm behind me as he lifted me on to his lap. I felt to safe and relaxed I rested my head just below his collarbone as he put his chin on the top of my head while slowly rubbing my back.

"I could stay like this forever." I said slow quietly that I didn't think he heard me.

"So could I." he answered back.

Awhile later, he stood up still holding on to me while kicking of his shoes effortlessly, he put both his knees on the bed and started to move forward. He laid me down just seconds before he laid down beside me. Without thinking, I put my arm over his chest trying to get as close to him as possible. He moved his arm so it was behind me as if to hold me in place as I laid my head on his shoulder, bring his other arm across him and resting it on my back. The comfort he brought me was unexplainable, nothing could ever compare to this moment, It was almost like a fairytale. I started drift to sleep, Rhys took notice in this right away he smiled and hugged me closer to him Whispering the words "Goodnight my beautiful girl." Just as I went into a peaceful sleep.

"Well! I have to say this is so cute!" Dakota squealed, Scaring both Rhys and I awake.

"It definitely is." Mason said laughing at us.

I still had my arm on Rhys' chest quickly retracting it, he smiled at me then got out of the bed, still fully clothed from last night. I was still sitting in bed glaring at Dakota. She made the boys leave the room and came over to me pulling me into her famous bone crushing hugs, then giving me a look that she wanted every detail about last night.

"Honestly, Rhys and you are prefect for each other!" She said smiling her biggest smile yet.

"I know." I said winking at her.

"So what happened? You have to tell me everything." She said.

I told her everything and she interrupted every chances she got. After we talked I told her I want to get some food and go outside. Not really feeling that hungry I grabbed some kind of granola bar and went out the door after Dakota, we sat on the deck watching the boys wrestling when I looked out the lake, flashes of yesterday came back to me. The cut on my arm, which wasn't there anymore, the look everyone gave me and Ellie's face as she came running at me with her red eyes. I hadn't seen anything broken or any holes in the walls so I didn't know what happened last night but, Dakota nudged me on the shoulder pulling me out of the memories that lingered in my mind. Rhys had both Mason and Ian, while he laughed at them helping them both up dodging another attack from Ian. It was pretty entertaining to watch. After they stopped fighting, Rhys and Mason made their way to us.

"Hey pretty girl." Rhys said smiling.

"That was very entertaining." I laughed as he sat beside me.

"They didn't stand a chance." He said winking.

"Shut up Rhys, we could so beat you." Ian said laughing.

"I'll believe it when I see it." He said back.

"Where's Ellie?" I asked.

"I'm not sure." Rhys said giving me a look I didn't understand only to have everyone else giving me the same look.

"Shouldn't we go find her?" I asked them all.

"She will come back." Dakota said.

I couldn't understand why everyone was acting so weird when I brought up Ellie but, I pushed it aside and ate my granola bar. Dakota and I watched the boys play on the Xbox, they were very competitive with each other, they would swear and yell and hit each other. When we told them we wanted to play, they laughed and shook their heads. I grabbed the controller from Rhys, and sat on his lap as I played Ian. Ian was pissed about a girl beating him. He threw the controller down and left the rooms saying how he wanted a rematch and everyone was laughing.

"That was amazing." Rhys said as mason agreed with him.

"Thank you." I said, thanking Austin in my head for teaching me how to play.

"I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow." Dakota said.

"We have to but, we wont be leaving until later in the day so we have a lot of time." Mason giving her shoulders a squeeze.

"We could always come back." I suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea but, you have to come over to our house real house before we come back here." Rhys said.

"Real house?" I said.

"Yeah, we don't live here, we have a house in town, well its mine actually." He said.

"Yes! You need to come over!" Dakota said loving the idea.

"Of course." I told them.

"Hello Ellie." Rhys said still angry from whatever happened last night.

I looked behind me and she was standing in the door way looking really pissed. I inched over towards Rhys, with a slight fear I didn't understand when I saw her. She looked at all of us and rolled her eyes before leaving us. Everyone went back to doing what they were doing forgetting about Ellie. I excused myself telling Rhys I wanted to change my clothes and do something with my hair. I walked into the bathroom and took a shower. Feeling so much better from last night, I walked into the room and searched through my bag. I pulled out a pair of tight-fitting skinny jeans and a blue and black baseball t-shit, letting my hair out of the towel, giving it a brush and braiding it so it sat on my right shoulder. I looked in the mirror putting a small amount of make up on and faced the door.

"Don't you look pretty." Ellie said standing in the door way.

"Uhm, thank you?" I said.

"Do you remember what happened yesterday?" She asked.

"Not really, only a few things." I said truthfully.

She gave me one last look and left. Something strange was going on here and I knew I had to figure it out.


	7. Chapter 7

Standing on the porch with my arms at my side I starred out at the breath taking view that was in front of me. The lake had become calm and silent while the setting sun shone down on it making it look like glass. Today we would be leaving and after an amazing night falling asleep next to Rhys and waking up in his strong arms I dreaded leaving. Letting out a huge sigh I watched the sun slowly drop in the sky while waiting for Rhys to come tell me it was time to leave. I felt his hand touch my shoulder before I turned, wrapping my arms around him as we looked out onto the lake that reflected the sun beautifully.

"This was a great weekend." He said softly as I looked up at him.

"The best, I wish we didn't have to leave." I said with a sad smile.

"We can come back anytime you want, with or without everyone else." He said with a wink.

I laughed and my heart fluttered at the thought of being here alone with Rhys, it was definitely something to consider. We stood there looking at each other when Rhys fingers began slowly traveling up my arm. My skin broke out in goosebumps as he continued to work his way up and across my collar bone before briefly paused as his fingers rested on my jugular. Seeming conflicted he carried on to place his fingers under my chin angling it upwards before his face lower down to mine. It felt as though my heart was slamming up against my ribs as my eyes closed waiting for the touch of his lips to come. It was pure ecstasy when the finally did, so soft and warm. I let out a small moan as his finger that was holding my chin up worked there way into my hair. We kissed for what left like forever or at least until I had to break it to breathe.

"Wow." Was all I said trying to catch my breath.

"Jemma!" I heard Dakota call before Rhys could speak.

"Yes." I said finally able to breath normal.

"I'm going to miss you, it was wonderful having you here. I can't wait until you come over to our house! We can have sleepovers!" She said all smiles.

"Just name the day and I'll be there." I winked before casting a glance at Rhys who smirked.

"We are leaving now so I guess we'll see you back at the house." Mason said to Rhys.

"Hey, we aren't leaving yet, I haven't said my goodbyes to Jemma." Ian said climbing the stairs.

I laughed at Ian's smiling face before I was surprised by his arms wrapping around me and swinging me around a couple times before saying his long goodbye. Ellie stood on the stairs with her arms crossed as she waiting for everyone to leave. My eyes caught hers for a second before she what looked like smelt the air and smiled. Fear ran down my spine making me shake before Dakota hugged me next and had to be pried off me by Mason who only shrugged and laughed before saying his farewell.

"Bye!" I yelled as we watched the car sped away.

"Are you ready?" Rhys asked.

"Nope, lets go." I said walking to the car.

"All right." He laughed.

I pressed my hand against the window saying a silent farewell, missing all this place and all the memories that I now had here. I looked one last time out at the lake before it faded out of view as I had a flash of Ellie standing in from of me with red eyes and a murderous look on her face as she grabbed me had enough I yelled out before I snapped out of it and looked back at the house as it faded out of view leaving me scared and confused. What was that? I asked myself before looking at Rhys as he drove down the dirt road. I couldn't stop seeing Ellie's face as it ran through my mind but, Rhys voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked if you were okay?" He said again looking at me with one of his brows raised.

"Yes, why do you ask?" I questioned trying to make my voice light and normal.

"You got really quiet and looked… I don't know deep in thought." He said looking back at the road.

"So what were you going to say, you know after we kissed?" Changing the subject as I blushed at the memory of his lips on mine.

"It's nothing." He coughed slightly hiding his embarrassment at my question.

"No, no what was it?" I asked him not planning on letting this go until he answered.

"I want to kiss you all weekend." He told me shyly.

"Why didn't you?" I wondered.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to, I wasn't sure how you felt about me." He answered.

"I like you." I blushed as I finally said the words out loud.

"I like you too." He smiled.

"Does this mean we are together now?" I asked quietly.

"Is that what you want?" He asked me as he looked at me.

"Yes." I nodded.

"As you wish." He said grabbing my hand and entwining our fingers together with a smile on his face.

FINALLY! I screamed inside my head, my heart felt like it was going to explode. I liked Rhys so much but, I still had this nagging feeling like I should figure out what was going on with him and the others before I said yes to being with him. It's not like my life was in danger though and as if on cue Ellie's red eyes flashed before my eyes. It was a warning I was sure of it. Tonight I would sit down and think try to piece everything together.


	8. Chapter 8

I dropped like a dead weight on my bed as all the exhaustion set in. My lips faintly tingled as I thought of Rhys kissing me, as far as first kisses go it was amazing. The exhaustion was becoming hard to fight as I sat up and changed my clothes, before making sure I had everything ready for school and settled gratefully into bed and with in moments I was almost asleep when my dreams took over.

_My heart pounded as I looked out on the lake that stretched out in front of Ian's summer house, the sun was casting a bright reflection off the shimmering surface that was almost blinding. I looked down and back up again and the scene had changed, the sun was gone and in its place was the moon lighting up the darkness that wrapped around everything making the hairs on my body stand before looking around and seeing numerous pairs of red eyes were staring back at me. I stumbled back and felt arms wrap around me, the familiar feel sent my heart into overdrive as I looked up, seeing Rhys face looking down at me. Only its wasn't Rhys, the blue of his eyes were replaced with a bright red, his skin paler than normal. All around me I seen the faces of Dakota, Mason, Ian and Ellie who all had the same red eyes. My eyes widened making the creature wore Rhys' face smile widely showing off sharp points of his pearl white coloured fangs before they dug into my neck._

I shot out of bed screaming as I grabbed at my neck and looking at my fingers for blood. My body shook so fiercely that it made the bed vibrated and almost knock the lamp beside my bed fall off the table as I reached to turn it on. I felt tears slid down my cheeks as the day I had gone swimming with them came back to me. The looks on their faces as the blood ran into the water before Ellie came treading through the water at an impossible speed, eyes red and fangs extending as Rhys yelled at me to run and everything going dark. Ellie had bitten me. I raced out of bed and into the bathroom just in time before I heaved and emptied my stomach in the toilet. I leaned back again the bathtub, holding my head in my hands as I tried to deny everything, but there was no denying it. I knew what I had seen and the other signs that had point to just that, I had ignored.

My body felt numb as I walked back to my room, the clock by my bed read 2:18 am and I knew that there was no way I was going back to sleep. I dreaded going to school tomorrow as I knew that would be there, how was I supposed to act around them now? Would they kill me if they realized I knew what they were? Would they want me to join them? I thought of Dakota when she had left Ian's house, how Mason had to pull her off me, the way Ian hugged me and Rhys. My heart ached as I though of him. It was all such a mess and one I didn't think I could deal with, when all I felt was fear.

It had taken awhile before I decided I would go to school, I couldn't be a coward hiding in my room, but I wasn't looking forward to telling Rhys I couldn't be with him or seeing him at all if I was totally honest. I texted Austin as soon as I was sure he would be wake to bring his board and come over to my house after he was done getting ready. I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a pink t-shirt, but didn't bother putting on make up. The doorbell had rung and I walked zombie-like down the stairs telling him to come in.

"Hey Jemma." Austin said cheerfully.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure, are you all right?" Austin asked looking me over.

"Didn't get much sleep last night." I told him and walked out the door.

Austin's chatter was hard to focus on as I avoided looking for Rhys' car and walked into the school. The fear I felt was becoming suffocating as I knew one of them would soon be coming to find me, I only hoped I could remain cool when they did and not start freaking out like a loon. The morning had gone by pretty fast, which made me hope the whole day would go by fast as well, but when lunch break came around I caught sight of Dakota and I felt myself start to panic. Her brown eyes met mine and she smiled walking closer to me with Mason in tow.

"Jemma." She smiled brightly and went to hug me.

I stepped back abruptly before she could get her arms around me, she seemed to freeze and looked at me with confused and hurt eyes, but I was caught off guard as another set of arms came around my waist and I shirked before throwing myself into Dakota to get away from him, almost taking us both down before she caught her self and me. Rhys stared at me with wide eyes as I backed away from them before something flicked over his face and he froze. He figured it out and I was terrified.

"Come with me." He said low enough that I could just barely hear him.

"No." I said shaking my head.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but we need to talk." Rhys nodded his head and walked away.

I looked back at Dakota and Mason who were both staring at me before Dakota stepped closer and I stepped back to follow Rhys who was a couple feet away, looking back them before his eyes met mine and I dropped my eyes and walked past him. Rhys was moving quickly as he opened the front door of the school leading out to the parking lot. I glanced nervously around and was thankful that people were around as we walked up to his car before opening the passenger side door. I wanted to run, but I knew it wouldn't help so I hesitantly got in and waited.

"When?" Rhys asked turning to me after closing his door.

"When what?" I whispered.

"When did you figure it out?" He asked again, his voice cold.

"Last night." I told him, looking out the windshield.

"I see." Was all he said.

"You aren't even going to try to deny it?" I almost yelled at him.

"No." Rhys looked away.

"You're a vampire." My body shook as I said it out loud for the first time.


End file.
